This invention relates to devices that may be used as privacy shelter by persons for changing clothes, for toilet privacy as an example in an outdoor environment, or for other user privacy needs. The new device may have a generally tubular wall with an attached generally circular top, an upper portion that may be a mesh material and two or more rings for wall shaping. A toilet stool or toilet chair may also be transported with the privacy shelter.
Dressing shelters or portable dressing rooms that may be tubular, rectangular or other shape may be known. These devices may have vertical rods or coiled springs to support the shelter in an upright position. The shelters may be open at the top or have a hat to place on a users head to support the shelter wall that is opaque in a deployed manner. The shelter wall may have a window panel therein for the user to see through and to aid in ventilating the interior of the shelter.
Other generally tubular camouflage or weather shelter devices for individual use may exist, for example, for use by persons who may be hunting game. These structures may be supported by straps positioned to rest on a user's shoulders or by attachment, using a line or rope, to a tree branch or other overhead structure. While these devices may use a netting element as part of the enclosure, it may not be positioned adjacent a closed top for support on the head of a user.